


Roads in Time.

by leon1995



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chloe Price Trans, F/F, Have patience if you want to read a bad Limon (I'm realistic), I regret spelling mistakes, Kate Marsh Trans, Minor Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, Rachel Amber Lives, Rough Sex, Sex, Trans Male Character, Victoria Chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon1995/pseuds/leon1995
Summary: A distrustful and wounded Chloe trans, a Max back in search of her childhood love, a Victoria in love and hidden in lies, a Kate struggling to be herself and a Rachel Amber as the voice of truth.





	1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the Way.

**Author's Note:**

> Any criticism (with respect and constructive) is very positive, I use a translator and if you want it in Spanish I will leave a fine link to Fanfiction. net.  
> Oh, thank you.

_**Chapter 1: Beginning of the Way.** _

"This was bullshit," thought Chloe as she blew out a puff of smoke.

He put his hand in the right pocket of his jacket, looking for his pack of cigars just to realize that it was empty, he squeezed the pack of cigars in sheer frustration.

I knew she had seen it while I was working, and just this afternoon I was knocking on her door.

After five years, without a phone call or a fucking message, she clenched her teeth tightly to avoid screaming and waking up the girl who was sleeping in the back of her truck.

She turned around to see the beautiful figure of Rachel resting under the sheets, and felt a slight twinge of guilt, Rachel the saved avía, she was there when her father died, she was there to cry on her shoulder, she was there when she realized that she was transgender and support during her transition, she could not enumerate all the times they got into trouble, for alcohol, how many times they kissed and made out with each other.

And she could go on and on... and yet, she only had to appear once to crush everything.

Not a phone call to ask how she was, not a mail, message or letter to greet her, she left and continued with her life leaving her behind, in a well... She could still feel the chills running down her back when her mother told her that Max had gone to see the two whales, and that she had asked for "Colin".

Her mother told her she had given her cell phone number, and that day she had received a simple message from her, a "Hello..." with a selfie from her, and that was a week ago.

Max Caulfield... said Chloe in a whisper.

Chloe will describe her as a hippie or Hipster girl, always accompanied by her old purse where there was always the old Polaroid camera that she had given to her as a present.

So... Max? Rachel said, stretching her arms in the air.

Or... you... did you hear that? I ask Chloe 

-I wasn't asleep, you know? I was just resting my eyes, Price. Rachel said as she got up and started putting on her underwear.

Chloe didn't say anything, she just stood there quietly watching Rachel dress.

Once she finished putting her hair up, looked in her purse and took out her pack of menthol cigars, lit two and offered her a Chloe, she accepted it without hesitation.

Well, that explains why you were so rude today. He said the last thing showing him the perfect mark of teeth that was still red, in the center of his chest.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. said Chloe looking down.

-You know, if you're so interested, you should fuck her and see what happens?

Chloe started coughing, drowned herself with her cigarette at Rachel's suggestion, in the past they had a relationship and that relationship was saved, and it was more than obvious that on more than one occasion Rachel heard of "Max" and even though they were now just "friends with benefits", she knew the magnitude of her words.

Look Price, I know the story you have with her, but since your mother told you that she was coming back, you haven't stopped talking about her, no matter what parties we go to, how much we drink, or how much marijuana we smoke or how many girls you fuck, or how many times you fuck me.

Chloe just watched Rachel walk away in the dark, was a little bewildered by her words, but when Rachel was already a little far away, Chloe woke up from her passers-by;

-Wait... let me take you?

But Rachel stopped her by raising her hand, turned around to see it, and smiled at him;

Colin Price, your storm will blow over when Max gets back to your world.

\---

Max sighed a sigh into the air, had finally finished his chemistry task, didn't realize it was so late, sighing and ready to sleep, when suddenly his phone began to vibrate, it was a new "Colin" message;

**Colin: Hey!!!! How about Maxipap!!**

Max's heart accelerated as much as that same day in the afternoon, she began to tremble, she abandoned him, and didn't even bother to contact her, when she found out of William's death she felt horrible, the avía abandoned to her fate.

And now....

**Colin: Max, is it there?**

**Max: Yes**

**Colin: I know you went to my house but it wasn't there. What do you say we meet at the lighthouse tomorrow afternoon, when you finish your classes?**

**Max: Yeah, okay.**

**Colin: Okay, see you, Maxipap.**

It was until that moment that he realized he was sweating, leaned back on his bed and covered his face with his pillow before he began to scream.

After a moment, Max heard they were knocking on his door;

-Are you all right, Max, I think I heard you scream? It was Kate's voice.

-I am fine. Max replied with a sigh.

You want to talk? Ask Kate

Max got up and opened the door, allowing Kate into his room.

What's going on, Max? Kate asked, sitting next to her.

Kate was looking forward to becoming a good friend of Max's, you could say that from their first day they had a very special bond, and like any good friend, knew that something was wrong with Max.

Max started telling his story, and Kate listened quietly.

It is simply that I am afraid. Max said with a sigh

Scared of what? Kate asked.

-To hate me. Max answered.

But if he just said he wants to see you Max, if he hated you he wouldn't have bothered to contact you. Kate said caressing her back.

I abandoned her, and I didn't have the guts to come back... and what scares me the most... (Here the tears began to come out of my eyes) is that I don't love myself anymore....

Kate just overwhelmed her and let her friend blow off steam on her shoulder.

Max woke up with the sound of his alarm, and then realized that he was sleeping in Kate's arms, he felt as ashamed as he was grateful to have a friend like Kate.

 If it wasn't because she already had feelings for Chloe, I'd give her a chance. After waking her up and saying goodbye to her she prepared for the classes of that day, although she didn't concentrate much on them because she could only think of the appointment that afternoon.

The hours passed so slowly, being a torture, but in the end the moment of truth approached, a bus ride had never been so eternal, like this one and there it is right in front of her, the lighthouse.

He tried to calm down, took a deep breath and started walking.

Several thoughts assaulted her during her walk, guilt, fear, emotion.

He passed quietly through the forest and slowly climbed up the steps, until he met the stag that stared at her, it was rare, the stag transmitted a wave of calm... it was almost reassuring to have been in front of him, and as he appeared, disappeared into the forest.

I sigh one last sigh before walking the last stretch to be in front of the lighthouse, I remembered it as I did 5 years ago, except for the garbage and graffiti, that was new.

And there he saw on the bench where he sat down so many times with Colin to watch the sunset, laugh and cry;

Max: Colin?

-Chloe, please. He answered the figure, whispering a sigh of smoke from his cigarette.

 


	2. Chapter 2: Questions, Secrets and Truths (Part 1).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A distrustful and wounded Chloe trans, a Max back in search of her childhood love, a Victoria in love and hidden in lies, a Kate struggling to be herself and a Rachel Amber as the voice of reason .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is chapter 2 I hope you like it, the comments are very motivating, and from now on again an apology for the mistakes.

_**Chapter 2: Questions, Secrets and Truths (Part 1).** _

Max looked astonished at the beautiful girl in front of her, blue hair hidden by a hat, several pirsin adorned her face, the tattoo adorning her arm, a classic Punk.

-I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Max said to the Punk girl

-Berry, you haven't changed at all, have you, Max? Chloe said with a small smile.

-I'm sorry, but... do I know you? Max asked visibly confused.

At that point Chloe had a little idea;

-Well, I think so. he said with a mocking smile.

Max felt a little confused, maybe she was a classmate or a friend from a camp, and this just made her feel more horrible, maybe she was another friend who left.

-I'm sorry... I don't remember you. Max said, looking straight down at the floor.

-Hey calm down, no problem, yes. Said Chloe nodding aside to let Max sit next to her.

By the way, what's your name? Chloe asked, taking a puff of her cigarette.

My name is Maxine Caulfield, but I prefer to be called Max, and I'm serious only Max, if you don't want to be blacklisted. Max said jokingly, Chloe just laughed.

-Ok Miss Max, I'll try not to offend you. Chloe said with laughter.

They were simply sitting there in front of the sunset, staring at it, and talking about any subject, when the sun finally set and gave way to night.

This Colín is special for such a person, isn't he? Chloe asked with her eyesight always focused on the city.

Max let out a heavy sigh;

Yes, when we were children, he was my first and only friend, we were like brothers, we were together being the pirates Arcadia Bay, getting into trouble, dreaming of taking the world... but... at some point it became something more for me....

At this point the tears took hold of Max and Chloe could not help but feel a pressure on her chest, practically Max was confessed in front of her, without realizing it, moved by her friend extended her arms, and caught her in a huge hug.

Max was surprised at first, but gradually began to wrap his arms around Chloe's waist, and start sobbing on his shoulder.

They were like that for a while, but neither of them knows exactly how long they were like that before they separated;

-I'm sorry, this is a little embarrassing. Max said, still recovering from his crying.

Calm down, this is nice, rare, but nice in its own way. said Chloe wiping some tears from Max's face.

When it was finally quiet again, Max looked at his phone clock, 8:50 P. M., 3 messages from his mother, 2 Warren and 2 from Kate.

-I don't think he will come? Max said with a sad sigh.

-Well, he may not come, but how about I invite you to dinner. Chloe said with a smile.

Max thought about it for a moment, she was a nice girl, she's been keeping him company all this time, and even comforted her when another more trouble had been missed or frightened.

-It's fine with me, and where will we go? I ask Max already a little more relaxed.

-Well, just let me make a phone call. Chloe said as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. -Hello mama, no, I'm not in trouble, don't run out of money either, listen you're going to let me tell you to call you or that, well look I want to take someone to dinner at "Two Whales" and I want to know if you're going to be there, great I'll be there in about 10 minutes. He said the last thing with a smile. -Well my mother is covering for a friend, so she's working a double shift today. Chloe said, holding her hand, leading her to the parking lot.

Max was surprised to see that instead of going to the bus stop, Chloe took her to the parking lot, to an old pickup truck;

Don't worry, it's the safest and most reliable transportation available. said Chloe opening the passenger door.

Max smiled and simply thanked in silence, the drive to the restaurant was not very long, and the radio station is placed on an indie station, which Max liked.

When they finally arrived, Chloe stopped, but before Max could get down Chloe stopped her, holding her hand, Max looked at her confused:

Listen, I've been meditating on how to tell you but, I prefer the direct method, so first I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Said Chloe shaking a little something that Max noticed as his hand, Max could only imagine that he was going to say something related to Colin or worse to a, that she was Colin's girlfriend.

Max squeezed her hand and looked at her in panic, waiting for what Chloe had to say;

I... I am... At this moment the words didn't want to come out of Chloe's throat, they were in a knot, so I took a deep breath, and it just snapped everything loose.

 -I'm Colin. He said it as fast as he could, Max just looked at her for a moment before he laughed.

-Very funny Chloe really scared me, for a moment she thought it was going to be something bad. It was so nice to know that it was a silly joke, and not a bad thing, he released his hand from Chloe and got out of the truck, Chloe quickly got off her wrist, and forced her to see it in the face.

-This is serious Caulfield, I'm not fucking kidding. Chloe said a little more annoyed, just sighing to calm her anger.

-Well, if it's the truth, prove it? Max said defying her.

We have a secret tree house in the middle of the forest, and as you were afraid to forget it, I marked it with a skull on the map of the lighthouse. Chloe said almost screaming.

Colin could have told you that! Colin! I yell at Max with visible anger.

-Oh yeah! How would I know I'd let you masturbate after watching that porn video! I scream Chloe to later realize what he had said, which not only captivated Max's attention, but also that of some people in the restaurant, to which Joyce had to intervene;

In the name of God Chloe now that you're doing! I yell at Chloe's mother,"Show Miss Stubbornness that I'm Colin." Chloe shouted as she pointed at Max without turning to see her.

Max just looked at Joyce and then at Chloe and at that moment he knew that the girl he was talking to that same afternoon, to whom he had confessed his love... it was Colin, all this time Chloe was Colin... it was Colin... she was about to confess....

By the time Chloe noticed, she was looking at her with concern, but she felt a vertigo blow, the blood coming out of her nose and... then all black and Chloe's voice screaming "Max".


	3. Chapter 3: The fox and the rabbit (Part 1).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to wish you a happy New Year and hope you can accomplish all your goals this year, secondly, I apologize for the delay but here is the next chapter, a little bit of Kate and Victoria.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

**_Chapter 3: The fox and the rabbit (Part 1)._ **

Victoria was upset when she woke up early, it was always annoying, until she started this year at Blackwell academy....

The first time the beautiful violin sound broke the silence of the morning, it was spectacular, when she realized that Kate was the one who played such perfect music, then it became a routine, waking up early to hear Kate play.

The first time Victoria took a picture of Kate was a Thursday afternoon in the library, Victoria always saw Kate as a super religious girl always preaching abstinence and things like that. This generated a certain pleasure among the teachers, such as a certain unpopularity among students.

The second time Victoria took a Kate, it was on a Saturday morning, when Kate was on her way to church, dressed in a more elegant way, on a skirt showing her legs, and wearing makeup, with her bible under her right arm, and she couldn't help but feel weird about it.

The third time Victoria took a picture she knew something was going on with her, the picture this time was of Max and Kate walking around somewhere, Kate wore a smile, and according to her picture she looked slightly blushed.

And this made him angry, because he showed so much joy and happiness with someone like Max that aspiring Hippie....

Then he thought about why he had these thoughts.

The fourth photo that Victoria took... is the one that I had more doubts if it was real... was on Friday night... it came from a party of the Vortex Club, I could feel the effects of the vodka drinks, and a little bit of the "weed" that I had smoked.

She leaned on every object in her grasp, tripped over all the stairs on her way to her bedroom, but in the middle of her stupor she noticed Kate's bedroom door open, and approached to see her.

The last thing he remembers was taking his phone out, taking a picture and sneaking out of the shadows into his room.

She collapsed in bed, with the last image just taken on the screen, from Kate to half a change.

When he woke up he realized it was too late to attend school, and the headache was unbearable, he saw his cell phone off, and tried to turn it on, just to realize that it was unloaded.

She decided to take a bath while her cell phone was charging, as she went into the showers, watched Kate leave the room, this made her angry:

When there's no luck with the boys, you have to settle for what's there,"Victoria told Kate that she quickly passed Victoria's room.

When Kate finally walked into her room Victoria quickly went to the bathroom, took a shower and put the cold water in. She needs to calm down, because she didn't look like a lesbian, because she didn't like them... she had to bite her tongue, she didn't even want to say that word.

Once his anger disappeared, or at least a little bit he returned to his room, once dressed, noticed that his cell phone had some charge, turned it on and began to check it, messages from Taylor and Courtney, two messages from his parents, and announcements....

Nothing special, until I analyze Courtney's latest messages:

**Courtney: I still can't believe it.**

**Courtney: How did you take the picture?**

**Courtney: This is being a blast! The image on my facebook has more than 5000 I like.**

Victoria looked at these last messages strangely, then out of nowhere he remembered last night struck her like lightning, he was walking down the aisle, after the party, he remembered the open door and... a picture.

She quickly went to the gallery, and the first photo she saw left her in shock:

It was Kate who was half-dressed, did not wear a shirt that revealed a completely flat chest, did not think of it as an insult, was that she had no breasts, wore a boxer, which marked a lump in the middle, which clearly indicated that she was moving something there.

Then Victoria quickly went to Courtney's facebook and saw the image, that 5000, practically all of Arcadia Bay had seen the photo, was about to be shared hundreds of times, and the comments, it was more than obvious that it was intolerance, contempt and mockery.

-Oh shit... - Victoria said, knowing what was coming.

…

Kate ran to her room, avoided listening to laughter, insults and ridicule, she just tried to concentrate on running and getting to her room, someone had her picture taken, half-dressed, and now everyone knew, this summer were scheduled for surgery, finally the summer would complete their transition.

And now it's all gone to hell.

How much he didn't want to sacrifice, part of his life in transition, his relationship with his mother, not being able to have a stable couple and the rejection of his own church, and now this....

He just ran and ran, until he finally reached the bedroom entrance, where he saw a huge sign saying;

"ONLY REAL WOMEN, NOT LIARS."

Kate continued until she got to her room, and there in the hallway almost in front of her door was Victoria, who only stared at her, Kate just waited for a moment waiting there for an insult, but instead... Victoria just bowed her head and turned away from her path, which surprised her a little bit, but she just walked into her room and collapsed into her bed in a sea of tears.

Victoria stood in the hallway in front of Kate's door listening to her sobbing, and at that moment she knew she had committed the worst shit of her life.

…

Victoria simply stood in front of Kate's door, listening to her sobbing, began to grind her teeth, reaching the point of pain, then felt the burning in the palms of her hands and realized that she was nailing her nails to the palms of her hands, reaching the point of injury. He returned to his room, and looked for the disinfectant, as he took it and began to apply it to his hands he felt a strong burning sensation.

She gritted her teeth again in sheer rage and threw the disinfectant across the room, when her cell phone started ringing she threw it out the window, and this led her into a state of rage, began to destroy everything in her room, her computer, the pictures, and everything she had on hand.

He sat on the floor watching the destruction he had wrecked, and rested his head on the wall, letting the tears begin to come out.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plains of Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the chapter 4 has finally arrived, I want to thank all the support that this story is receiving, I want to warn that such is in the future change the labels a little bit, but the main idea will continue.

**_Chapter 4: The Plains of Silence._ **

Darkness.

That was all that was going on around Max, and she hated her, the deep and silent darkness, it was this same one that forced her to be alone, the memories of her loneliness in childhood and adolescence are becoming more and more present each time.

He bent his knees to his chest and placed himself in a fatal position.

I tried to hear something, but there was nothing but the silence that broke when Max started crying, and all I could hear was his sobs in the dark.

Until suddenly in the middle of the darkness, she began to hear a little murmur... what caught Max's attention, drawing her out of her sadness... she closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the sound.

It was a gentle whisper... comforting that filled her with an over-natural calmness.

She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on what the voice said, but it was incomprehensible, little by little that sound became so relaxing and comforting filling her with a peace, very comforting, that she didn't feel so alone in this darkness, she didn't realize when she fell asleep.

…

Awakened by the glimmering sunshine that flashed through the flag in the window, I immediately noticed the twinkling Christmas lights, the clutter, a big bundle of dirty laundry and a... Colin?

He launched a deep sigh and relaxed, for this month he had enough of "The Plains of Silence", first, he is not Colin, he left and it was more than certain that he would not return, now he had to know this girl, although already he knew her and he even came to confess her, well to him... 

Max sighed, it was a big headache to think about everything that was coming, looked at his purse on the nightstand and started checking for his cell phone, just to find out that it was unloaded.

He found his Polaroid camera and smiled, at least nothing happened to him while he was on his little "trip.

"Should I take a picture?", Max thought, little by little a small smile formed on his face, raised his camera, looked for the perfect angle and:

Chloe said with visible emotion in her voice.

Time for the photo boom! Repeated Max, as he pressed the shutter and caught the moment in the image.

They both laughed for a while, when the laughter stopped, they were silent, it wasn't a comfortable silence, it was silence, before the questions were asked, until Max broke it:

How long did I go?"Max asked, looking directly at Chloe in the face.

All night long, we took you to the hospital and after the doctor told us that you only needed to rest, we returned home,"Chloe replied, stroking his head.

I'm sorry,"Max said softly.

Don't worry Mad Max, though you should apologize to Joyce, she almost panicked when you hit the pavement," Chloe said with a giggle.

Wait a minute, why am I in your room? Ask Max with a playful joker tone.

Well... we couldn't throw you in Blackwell's entrance with a note saying,"I think we broke it, I'm sorry," and you're in my room, because unless you want to share the bed with my mother and David the Nazi, I had no choice but to share my humble quarters, but I think they weren't enough for you, Your Majesty,"said Chloe in a tone of fake anger.

-You know I don't mind, and it's not the first time we've shared a bed, Colin -At the time Max said this, he remembered everything that had been said yesterday.

I'm sorry,"Max said, but she was surprised when Chloe approached her and waved around her with her arms pulling her in an abrasement, Max was surprised at first but slowly returned the abrasive, around the waist of the blue-haired girl.

-I already accepted your apology, Caulfield- said Chloe with a little sigh.

But Max felt it wasn't enough, buried his face in Chloe's chest and after a moment he separated to continue talking:

I'm sorry to be a shitty friend, I'm sorry I left you when Willian died, I'm sorry... It was hard to keep going when she started getting a knot in her throat. When she finally released the knot in her throat and prepared to continue talking, Chloe stopped her with a question;

-Do you know anything, Caulfield? If you're a crappy girlfriend- said Chloe very gently, which brought out a giggle from Max.

-If I know, I just told you, didn't you listen to me? -I ask Max, I try to lift his face, so I can see Chloe directly in the eyes, but he couldn't, Chloe held her in her position, I listen as she inhaled and sighed deeply, I stop trying to look at her directly in the face, to fit into her chest.

And Chloe didn't care about me, I let the youngest girl sit on her chest, allowing her better control of Max, because she didn't want her to see it like that, a "girl", depressive and self-destructive, crumbling over a crappy apology.

He felt Max's hand running down his cheek, Max knew he was crying, he wasn't going to see her. After a moment, when everything seemed to have calmed down, Chloe broke the silence;

-Well... we're over the drama now, right? -As Chloe asked after she moved her hand from her head to her back, then Max looked up, so she could see Chloe's face.

-I think there's still more to come? Are there still more questions to answer,"Max answered with more questions, and it was true that questions needed to be discussed, Chloe's transition, her confession of love, her return to Arcadia Bay and finally the biggest question" What are they now?”.

For now let's take it easy, I'm not the best one to say this, and I don't believe in what I'm going to say either, but for now, let's take this step by step. What do you think?, I ask for last Chloe, and it was something Max was right about.

He could not overload his brain again, and he knew he had to prepare for when these questions were asked, and for the answers that were to come.

-Girls, if you don't get up, you'll have to eat cold breakfast! -Scream Joyce, from the kitchen.

Well we'll have to get up, if we want to eat something,"said Max getting up to get his clothes, which were sitting in a chair, and Chloe couldn't help but think about why he falls in love with that white ass.

-I see London, I see France, guess what I'm seeing! -She said Chloe singing, to which Max covered his ass with his hands, and he responded with a visible mixture of shame and anger: -You're an idiot!-


	5. Chapter 5: On silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well finally chapter 5 has arrived, excuse the delay but this story is still going on, a small notice unimportant, safer in the future appear more characters, and I changed the labels but nothing serious and without deviating from the main idea, no more enjoy the chapter.

_**Chapter 5: On silence.** _

Chloe simply laughed out loud, watching Max's vain attempts to cover himself, until he finally decided to get dressed, Chloe settled into bed, and let a smile form on her lips.

He still had problems to solve, but he also felt like waking up with the freckled girl beside him, and her scent impregnated in the sheets. Although the form in which I arrived was not what I expected, he did not complain about the results.

Do you have any new toothbrushes I can borrow? Ask Max as he finished putting on his pants.

-Use mine, don't I think you're gonna get herpes or something? -She said Chloe with her eyes closed, signing somewhere, unspecified.

How disgusting,"answered Max, frowning.

-Well then ask Joyce, maybe she's got some new one stashed around,"said Chloe waving directions for him to come out and stop bothering her, Max noticed that smile, no matter how small it was, there he was, as if saying," don't bother, I'm resting now."

"How about we play a game," Max thought.

Chloe felt a slight weight in her bed, and then felt soft lips resting on her own, opened her eyes to see Max drifting away and heading for the doorway.

Chloe felt a kiss from a little girl, it was fast, soft and chaste.

But it was enough to lift her up at once, as if someone had struck her in the stomach, she looked at Max amidst a mixture of function and emotion, when finally Chloe found her voice at the bottom of her throat, and was about to ask something Max spoke first:

-You said you had to take it step by step, so if you want to talk about it I'll wait downstairs,"he said the last thing as he left the room and listened to Chloe say something unintelligible. Max smiled triumphantly, he had fulfilled his goal to annoy Chloe, after a moment he heard a screaming;

Or Caulfield, you're fucked! Max rushed down the stairs, knowing full well that Chloe wasn't kidding, and smiled triumphantly had upset Chloe.

Suddenly he stopped and smiled with melancholy, he had been away from his second home for so long and didn't even bother to call, to find out how they were doing or write a message to Colin to let him know that he wasn't forgotten, maybe if he had kept in touch with him....

Her thoughts stopped, Colin is gone, now this Chloe she could start over maybe and just maybe they could start over. Well, Chloe seemed to want to start over, but she had to make sure.

It was Joyce's voice, she put her arm around Max's shoulders in a protective manner, Joyce still cared about her after so long;

-I'm fine, I was just thinking for a moment? -Max said to reassure Joyce.

Yesterday we ate a lot of your tastes, especially Chloe's. - Commenting Joyce, stepping away from you and heading to the kitchen.

It was a lot of emotions and surprises for one day,"Max said with a small sigh as he followed Joyce.

-I think I'd expect to see Colin, but instead meet Chloe would surprise anyone? -She said Joyce, pulling away from her side in the direction of the kitchen, which Max followed;

Can I help you with something? Ask Max with a little shyness. I knew Joyce and knew that she wasn't upset with her, but she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, as if there were no things to say;

Joyce.... I wanted to... - The words couldn't come out of her mouth, but Joyce stopped her.

Listen, it was terrible that you went away for five years, and you didn't even bother to call, and the one who suffered most from your absence was Chloe, she needed a good friend... - Joyce stopped at this moment, she sighed and kept talking;

Listen, to make things simple, if you plan to go away and disappear from our lives again, leave now, because I'm not going to let you hurt Chloe again.", Joyce said authoritatively, Max didn't bother with her. I knew she was right, and that's why she couldn't be bothered with it.

Max took his hand, and smiled warmly:

Don't worry, I won't leave this time. Joyce smiled back, -I hope it's true. -She said softly, -For now, look for the eggs and the flour I'll make some pancakes, that's fine. -I ask Joyce with a cheerful tone, Max nodded and started looking for the products.

Without knowing them, Chloe had listened to the conversation, she was moved, her mother was still worried about her, to the point that she was threatening Max.

And he felt happier when he heard Max say that this time he would stay here.

Well, I think they're catching up,"said Chloe, sneaking in and hugging Max from behind, which surprised her a little, Joyce rolled her eyes:

If I'd known you'd look like this, I wouldn't have let you stay with her overnight,"Joyce said in a tired tone of voice.

-Come on, mom,"said Chloe releasing Max, to hug her mother.

Wow!"Joyce shouted," It seems that someone woke up in a good mood, and then to return the hug, Max smiled at the scene, it seemed that it took quite some time since it had happened a moment like this, suddenly remembered his camera, took it and took a picture of mother and daughter together.

After a moment they were finally able to finish making the pancakes, they sat down at the table, Max and Chloe together and Joyce in front of them, and watched them eat silently, it was nice, she thought.

 It was like before, and fuck if it was a selfish and unjust thought, but if William were still here, maybe his daughter wouldn't have suffered so much. Seeing her eating and exchanging glances was nice, and that hug, it was so long ago, since Chloe burned it like that, so selfless and loving.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening broke the silence, it was David coming from work,

Shit. Whisper Chloe, we should have been gone before.

-Chloe, please don't start. -She said Joyce giving her daughter a serious look. Joyce got up, and went to meet David. She was surprised to see Chloe, and she was intrigued to see the Caulfield student, she was spotted in Blackwell, and she knew her story with Joyce and Chloe, but if she had apparently been able to get Chloe to spend the night at home she wouldn't have any trouble with her, unless she broke the rules;

"Good morning, it's good to see you, Chloe," said David to Chloe,"Hello, David." Good morning, my name is Max Caulfield, it's a pleasure to meet you,"said Max when he got out of his chair, and extended his hand, in order to greet you, David looked at you with a strange look for a moment, but it corresponded to the greeting," Good morning, Miss Caulfield, I am David Madsen, and I heard a lot about you, David said with a small smile.

We've introduced ourselves and everything, but we have a lot to do,"said Chloe, holding Max's hand and heading back to Chloe's room.

David was used to this, Joyce didn't even bother to say anything to his daughter, he didn't want to ruin the quiet morning they had, but so they stopped, it was because something caught Max's attention.

They were flounces, showing a half-naked Kate, Max closed his eyes and felt a pressure in her chest, imagining what Kate must be going through right now, Chloe noticed the worrying expression on her freckle face, and she got pissed when she read what the wheel said,"The Blackwell phenomenon discovered”.


	6. Chapter 6: The fox and the rabbit (Part 2).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I regret the delay in updating the story and that I have not abandoned it, thank you and enjoy the chapter.  
> Link in Spanish: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12761764/1/Caminos-en-el-Tiempo

_**Chapter 6: The fox and the rabbit (Part 2).** _

After seeing the pamphlet, Max hastened to call Kate, thanks to the god of turn, that Chloe had the kind gesture of putting her phone to charge. He quickly dialed Kate's number, and I hope she answered.

The incessant sound interrupted Kate's deep sleep as she woke up to the insistent sound of her cell phone, after a moment she realized it was Max, and quickly answered;

Kate: Max, are you okay? Did something happen, where are you, who are you with?  He asked the question with a visible tone of concern.

Max: Wow, easy, I'm fine. Max said surprised and trying to reassure her.

Kate: So... everything went well? I ask with a tone Max couldn't describe.

Max: If everything went well, it was great, right now I'm at Chloe's... Chloe's.

Kate: Chloe? I ask Kate slightly confused.

Max: It's a long story, and I was calling to find out what's going on, we have some flyers, yours, where is... half naked? Max asked visibly worried.

Kate: Relax Max, it was someone who snuck into the girls' bedroom, and I think he saw a good opportunity for a good photo to make the joke. He said the last thing with a sad little laugh.

Max: Kate, if you need anything, you just need to tell me.

Kate: Okay, don't worry, it's Saturday if you want we can meet later for tea.

Max: Sure, how about 4 o' clock, in my room.

Kate: Okay, see you then. She said the last bit more excited than she wanted to sound.

Max: Well... what now?

Chloe: Since everything seems fine, how about we go out for a walk and see what a mess we can get into. Chloe said with a small smile.

 Max sighed and followed Chloe into her room.

Once the call was over, Kate lost herself in her thoughts. Who's Chloe? Because Max was there? Why was that name familiar? Several more questions came to his mind until he realized it was 9:30, he left his room quickly to the showers, checked that there was no one there and went into the shower.

The warm water hit his body relaxing his tense muscles, until suddenly someone came into the showers, it was Victoria and Taylor;

Taylor: I'm sorry, Victoria.

Victoria: Fuck, I told you just a little bit, not the whole fucking boat! I scream Victoria, holding a murderous look at Taylor.

Taylor: I said I'm sorry, let me finish cleaning your wound. He said the last thing again soaking cotton wool in alcohol, and began rubbing the wounds on Victoria's hands, which made a grimace of pain:

Taylor: Why did you destroy your room?

Victoria: You know something Taylor, why don't you stick your questions up your ass and stop talking nonsense? He said the last thing with a murderous look at Taylor.

Taylor: Okay, easy. What about Kate?

Kate was much more attentive to this;

Victoria: For now I don't give a shit about her, I just want you to finish cleaning up my fucking wounds! Once again I exclaim Victoria with pure anger in her voice, Taylor simply under the gaze and continue with her cleansing.

Until they finally left, and Kate remained standing there for a moment analyzing her current situation, and after a moment she went out to her room and prepared herself for tea.

A week later.

A week had passed since the incident, and almost everyone seemed to have forgotten the subject of "Kate. Good almost forgot it, you should at times there were comments, racist insults and intolerant jokes, and there was Victoria.

Victoria never made fun of her.

Victoria didn't tell him anything.

Victoria never took part in conversations about "her."

Victoria just looked at her... and nothing else... just looked at her....

Victoria breathed a deep sigh, she was just finishing her studies today, and she just wanted to relax a bit, her parents had her buy all her stuff again, including a better laptop, which Overwach could handle, and she just wanted to play a few games, as Taylor went to see her mother in the hospital, and Cortney was on a date with X boy she didn't care about.

I was about to turn on taking control of her Xbox when suddenly someone knocked on her door, sighed in frustration, and as she opened it she came face to face with Kate.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment in uncomfortable silence, before Kate broke the silence;

Kate: I wanted to know if you were busy?

Victory blinked with disbelief, there was Kate in front of her, who seemed to have all the courage in the world on her shoulders, well if she missed the sweat and the incessant tremors.

He looked like he was going to pass out any minute;

Victoria: Well, I have a free moment. Victoria responded to one without believing what was happening.

Kate: If... you feel like buying yourself a cup of tea.

Now it was Victoria's turn to tremble, and it wasn't for fear, but for the... Emotion?

Victoria: Of course, why not.


End file.
